


Gamzee -> Return to the Flag Ship

by Skyeec2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Probably Future AU, Sollux is a Battery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: There's a humming to the Flag Ship of the Grand Highblood of the Subjuggulators, a living thrum of psionic energy, and it's almost impossible to not notice how it reacts to the heir's return.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of these kinds of AUs so wanted to try out one.  
> Also catch me shipping SolGam in every quadrant like a content, happy fool.

Stepping from the transporter back onto the Subjuggulator’s main ship always has that moment of concerting _energy_ for one Gamzee Makara, stepping out of the quiet, stillness of the small transporter ships onto the incessant buzzing of the Church’s ruling vessel had his nerves alive, hair on end and ears trained for the voice no one but him ever heard these days.

‘ _You thure took your thweet time of it._ ’

He chuckles at the surly admonishment, uncaring of the way the other clowns around him shot him looks at his reaction to nothing. He was used to it by now, dealing with everyone around him thinking he was out of his mind by reacting to things nobody else was aware of existing. It was fine, Gamzee didn’t mind everyone thinking he was more than a little off, made them underestimate him a little bit didn’t it?

‘ _Are you going to hang out with the retht of thothe clown fuckth or are you going to come thee me?_ ’

Gamzee ran his hand over the panel of the ship’s walls, hearing a stuttering, shifting sigh thrum through the metal and electricity running under it and echoing through his own voodoos. _Hush now_ , he sends cooing back to the lonely chamber at the very core of the ship. _Patience my palest star, I’ll be down to lay eyes on your miracle self soon enough_.

Annoyance and aching loneliness gets sent back at him, enough to make his pumper ache with pity for his most best beloved. How he wished things could be different for him, but that wasn’t the life they’d been thrown into, they had to make the best they could of their lives now; Gamzee as apprentice to the Grand Highblood of the Subjuggulators and Sollux as one of the psionics that powers their flag ship.

A gift, from Gamzee’s ancestor to him. Letting Gamzee keep the gold-blood he’d fought so hard to keep; he hadn’t been about to let Serket take his pale heart and drain him to an uncaring death. Sollux deserved so much better than that, deserved so much more than any of this and Gamzee…

He was going to give him that one day, even if it meant losing him forever.

But, that was for later, the plans tucked away far into his pan where no one could find them. Now, he had to focus on the here and now, check in with his superior, make his reports and free himself from any and all his duties so he could spend time checking in and catching up with the one he was most looking forward to seeing.

It was two hours before Gamzee was able to make his way down to the core of the ship, two hours of whining and complaining in his ears, as chastisement and concerns cooed at him in kind before he was able to make his way down to the familiar corridors.

He hums a tune he remembers hearing somewhere, a gentle electrical hum copies him, following him to his destination. The trolls down here know not to talk to him, know enough of what’s going on and where he’s going, deal with the chattiness of the ship’s stronger psionics on a regular enough basis to not even think to take notice of Gamzee moving passed them.

‘ _Hurry up._ ’

‘ _I’ve been waiting._ ’

‘ _Now I know you’re being an aththhole and taking your thweet time getting here._ ’

“Shush my palest starlight,” Gamzee cooed, taking the time to rub his cheek against one of the exposed wires practically vibrating with Sollux’s energy. “I’m nearly there, give me time.”

‘ _But I miththed you._ ’

“Know how to bring tears to a motherfucker’s eyes, don’t you sweet sun spark?” There was no answer whispered along his voodoos due to the overwhelming buzzing anticipation, so close to its breaking point as Gamzee reached his room, opening the door with practiced movements, locking it the same once he was inside.

Gamzee was left to stare up at the wires connected to and holding Sollux in place, captive within the ship, hooked into a mainframe that would only feed and drain him until he collapsed from it. Which, from a mix of multiple psionics being used and Sollux’s own powerful potential would not be for a long time to come, hopefully never if things went how Gamzee wanted them too.

“Sweet sun spark, palest of starlight and bone dust,” Gamzee cooed striding forward, pumper filled with the worst kinds of pity for his palemate. With how much Sollux was being lifted by the contraption Gamzee could lay his head on his chest, listening to the hopbeast quick pace of the pumper within, feeling the current of psionics jump from the gold’s skin to his own. “I done motherfuckin made my way back to you, as promised.”

“Thtu… pid clow… fuc-ker,” Sollux’s voice is ruined, cracked, slurring and fading out, sounding with both his natural voice and a mechanical distorted undertone that tugged at Gamzee’s pumper. “Took you… lon-g e-nough…”

“So sorry sweetest sun spark,” Gamzee cooed, nuzzling against the soft skin of Sollux’s heaving chest. “I had a run in with somebody I couldn’t pass up playing with.” The words accompanied by his voodoos pushing the images of deep-blue coloured grey skin, sweaty limbs, stuttered breaths and hissed insults, met with broken chuckles and amusement buzzing along his nerves.

“Fuc-kin… horthe fuck-er… now?”

“Hell yeah my palest starlight,” he smiled up at the gold’s face, leaning up to rub his cheek against Sollux’s own. “Tore his flank up and motherfuckin enjoyed him.”

“Go…od,” Sollux breathed, returning the gesture weakly. “It’th been… t-oo long… for yo-u.”

“Still should have come back sooner,” Gamzee returned, hands rising to cup hallowing cheeks. “I keep coming back to less a ya. You been pushing yourself more than you should be sun spark.”

“Thhut… up,” a weak attempt at a snarl and if Gamzee hadn’t already been thinking of nudging things along he certainly was now. “It’-th… fine.”

“Alright starlight,” Gamzee pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth, then a sweat-stained forehead. “Let me tell ya about the rest of it, then?”

Distraction for them both in what was probably going to be their last time together like this, Gamzee had a way to save his pale as bone love he was going to take it.


	2. Chapter 2

Gamzee is exhausted tonight, just back from a most difficult mission and almost falling over his feet for want to touch base with his pale-love and ensure the gold was still safe and present with him, to feel his psionics spark over his skin in little comforting surges. He barely remembers to check in and confer with his superiors before making his way down to the core engines of the ship.

Gamzee doesn’t notice anything’s awry. He doesn’t notice the quiet of the ship around him or the way fewer and fewer trolls look towards him as he descends further into the core of the ship, fewer highbloods down here and the lowbloods do not wish to look at him aside from quick shifting, glances, unnoticed in his current state.

He does notice, in some distant part of himself, that there’s something wrong with what’s occurring right now. The hum of Sollux’s energies is missing from the wirings around him, his voodoos, as dull as they are from overuse, can’t pick up even the whisper of the other’s consciousness.

Really, he’s expecting it when he steps into Sollux’s chamber only to find it empty. He is.

… But expecting something and coming face to face with it were two very very different things. Very different.

Gamzee knew what to expect, knew it was coming, of course he did, but stepping into the room and not seeing Sollux there was… pumper-breaking. He was… gone. Nowhere to be found, wires hanging loose and dangling and just… just gone.

It was… it was for the best, Gamzee knew that. He knew that so keenly that he’d been the one to arrange the gold’s escape himself, Sollux was only doomed to die here, drained and used until his body gave out on him. This was the better option.

Gamzee could… could endure being alone as long as he knew Sollux was safe, could handle having nothing but clowns and the enemies on the Flag Ship to converse and contend with on a daily basis. He would learn to handle himself or he would fail, there was no other options now.

Gamzee stepped back out of the empty room, feeling more exhausted and bone weary than he had in a long time. He was more aware of the fleeting looks being cast his way by those he passes, but more focused on keeping himself together until he reached the safety and privacy of his rooms.

He would mourn was he was behind the safety of locked doors, away from eyes just waiting to find fault with him and dispose of him.

It was the way of life now. He would be fine.

There wasn’t any other option for him now.

But, at least Sollux was safe to be free now.


End file.
